Hallie and the Potter Triplets
by syft3land
Summary: Follow the life of Hallie Legacy, as she get her first Hogwarts letter. Find out what happens when she befiends Hermione Granger and Nova Potter, aka The-Girl-Who-Lived. Is everything as it seems? ON HOLD
1. The Letter

A/N: My first uploaded story, so please don't be too rough. I'll take comments and tips, but not pure flaming. Also, if it seems that I have borrowed ideas from any of your stories, it's not intentional unless I credit it to you. I say this because I have read a lot of fanfics during the last six or so months, and can't guarrantee that I don't base my ideas on yours without remembering where the original idea came from, if you know what I mean.** Also, here comes the usual disclaimer: I'm 17, male and Norwegian, and last time I checked, Rowling fit none of those categories (No offense intended), thus I do not own anything but Hallie and her family and the plot that differ from the canon.** So here you go;

Chapter one

The Letter

Beutiful. That was the only word she thought of as fitting to the warm, golden sunset. As she sat there on the beach, playing with her long, black hair and watching the sun dissapear into the ocean far out in the horizon, Hallie was more or less in a carefree state. Her summer vacation had just recently begun, and yet she was here, staring at the sea that sent small, splashing waves onto one of the finest beaches in Miami. It was a good thing that she finally got her vacation, as another week at school would have driven her crazy.

Hallie stood up, brushing the sand off of her clothes before returning to her hut, which lied in the outskirts of the beach. Once inside, she found the rest of her family finishing a game of yatzi. This was how Hallie wanted to live. Even though she had grown up in London, she hated the city life, and would rather live a more simple and less stressing life out in the nature. If it was up to her, she would never return to the city, but unfortunatly she did not have much to say in that matter, as she was only ten. Her only comfort was that in about a week she would be elleven, meaning she had seven years less untill she could finalize her desire, and move to the country. She would, of course, have to find a suiting job, but right now she did not want to think that much about it.

As the evening went by, and the skies turned black and filled with stars, Hallie decided to go for one last swim in the ocean. When she finally got into the water, her eyes caught something at the bottom, glowing with a silverlike light. She decided to dive down after it, only to find a small stone figurine, representing an stag. Hallie brought it back to the surface, only to discover that the little statue had ceased to emmit it's light. "How strange. I'd better keep this hidden," she muttered to herself as she walked back to the cabin. "How was the swim?" her mother, Rose, asked as Hallie shut the door behind her. "Refreshing. Is the shower occupied?" Hallie asked, wanting to cleanse her hair of the saltwater, "I don't think so," her mother replied. Hallie quicly entered the bathroom, locked the door and stepped into the shower.

Feeling even more refreshed as the last drop of saltwater was gone, she started thinking about the small owl. _Wonder how wise it would be to show it to my parents. I mean, what should I say, that I found it laying on the bottom of the sea, eleven yards from the beach?_ Continuing her line of thoughts while drying herself, she came to the conclusion not to tell her parents for now. The next obvious problem was to keep them from finding the small figurine, though this turned up easier to solve than she feared; all she did was putting it somewhere her parents would never find it. That problem solved, she went to sleep before anything else happened.

As the days went by, Hallie forgot about the stone stag, as she was busy swimming or tanning at the beach. It was only about two weeks later, when it was full moon, that she remembered the stag, mainly because it started to glow in a blue-green light, similar to the auroras. She retrieved it from it's hiding spot, only to feel a weak pulse of energy traveling through her hands and up to the head. Hallie fainted only momemts later.

It was morning when Hallie finally woke up. When she took a look at the figurine, she could not believe what she saw; the owl had changed from being made of stone, to consist of some sort of emerald instead. She had to pinch herself in the arm, just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Things like this just didn't happen, and yet, for unexplained reasons, it had! _Should I tell my parents? What would they say if I did? _Fortunatly for Hallie, her mother called out from the kitchen, meaning it was time for breakfast.

As they were eating, her father came in with the mail. "This one is for you, Hallie," he said, as he handed over the letter. "Strange though, how the senders knew this adress, even what room you live in," her father continued as he sat down at the table. "What do you mean 'even what room I liv-'... oh." On the back of the letter, she read;

Miss H. Legacy

The second bedroom, Cabin near the beach

Miami

"See what i mean?" her father asked, as he shoved a piece of bread into his mouth. Hallie just ignored him, and went on to open the letter. Then, she read it out loud:

"Dear miss Legacy.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress"

"What on Earth was that all about?" muttered Hallie, mostly to herself, as read over the letter once more. "Await my owl? What is that supposed to mean?" She looked up at her parents, as if they had the answer, when something dropped on the floor. Bending down to pick it up, she realized it was another letter. Bringing it back up, Hallie noted that it contained an explanation to her questions. Once again, Hallie read aloud:

"Dear miss Legacy.

As you are muggle born, we are aware of the many questions you and your family must have. First things first: Hogwarts is a school where you will be teached not only about your magical ablilites, but also how to controll them. The school itself is located in Britain.

Second; Wizards and Witches uses owls to deliver mail. You may, however, use the muggle mail, as there will be Wizards and Witches in the system to make sure that your and other Wizards' and Witches' mail get to their destination.

And last, but not least; Our Game Keeper will be happy to help you buying the rquired books and equipment once you return to England. He will also answer the remaining questions you may have, as well as he can.

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

As Hallie's brain was processing all the new information, her little sister, Kiara, spoke up: "Sis, does this mean you'll leave me? Please say that you won't." Seeing her sister's puppy eyes, Hallie sat down in front of her, leaning her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Of course not, at least not forever. I bet we still have vacation and holliday breaks. Also, I will write back at least once a week, if not more often. Who knows, maybe you're a witch too."

"You think so?"

"Yes, absolutley. And even if you don't turn out to be one, there's no need to be unhappy about it. I will still like you for who, not what, you are. That's all that matters."


	2. New Beginning

A/N: Due to nice weather, I might have problems uploading for the next few days, but I will try to do it when I get a chance. That said, I've alrady finished chapter three and the fourth is a good way in it's progress.

**Disclaimer: I'm still not Rowling, nor do I try to claim the world of Harry Potter, with all of it's original characters, as my own. What I do claim as my own is Hallie, her current family and whatever plot that differs from the original HP books.**

Chapter Two

A new beginning

As the train left the station, Hallie waved at her family until she could no longer see them. Sighing, she found an empty compartment nearby, and took a seat. The past few weeks had been rather...exciting. The Game Keeper, Hagrid, turned out to be a big, but friendly, man. Not only did he help her to exchange her muggle money into wizard money, and to buy her school material, but he also told her that he though she might be a metamorphagus. This, he explained, was a person who could alter their appearance, but till now, he'd only seen her hair change, which really wasn't a proof of having that ability, as it could just be accident magic. She was so excited when she got her wand, although the shop owner, Mr. Oliwander, was a bit creepy. When they had finally found her wand, nine inch willow, with a core of hair from the tail of a stag, mixed with a phoenix feather, he sounded rather curious about some coinsidense, even though the shop was a mess from all the wands she'd went through. Not really curious about the what coincidense the old man was mumbling about, Hallie paid the money she owned him, and left the store.

Back in the present, the now cyan haired girl kept wondering how Hogwats would be like. Hagrid had told her about the four houses, what they and the people who was sorted into them was like, and she hoped she'd either be sorted into Ravenclaw or Griffindor. Her thoughts was interrupted by a girl about her age, with brown, bushy hair.

"Um, hi. Do you mind if I sit down? It's full almost everywhere else."

"Sure, why not? I'm Hallie by the way. Hallie Legacy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger. Like your hair color, it kinda suits you."

"Thanks, even though I'm not sure if it's even my natural ccolor; it seems to change on it's own. Talking about hair, even if that ain't your natural hair style, don't change it. It makes you look cute. Anyway, is this your first year as well?"

"Mhm. I didn't even know I was a witch before I got the letter. My mom and dad was a bit shocked, but it went over pretty quick."

"Same here. I was in Florida at the time. I only hope that my little sister will get a letter too. She is the one thing I care about the most. I can't think of what I would have done if-"

She was interrupted as the door swung up, and a skinny girl, with raven hair stood there, tears flooding down from her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was unaware that this compartment was...was.. occupied," she said, sobbing.

"Hey, sit down and we can talk about it. If you want to, that is," Hermione spoke up. The newcomer looked up with both suprise and hope written all over her face.

"Y-y-you mean that?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Of course we do," Hallie said, "there's no way we'd let anyone be so sad, especially not on this day. Just sit down, and tell us all about it."

The newcomer, overwhelmed by this new friendliness, broke down on the seat, crying hysterically.

"There, there. Let it all out, then you can tell us what happened. What's your name?"

"N-Nova P-Potter."

Both the other girls were suprised by this, but knew that now was not the time to express this. They just continued to soothe the poor girl. Nova then told about what had happened, about the boy about their age, with blond hair, and an arrogance bigger than Hagrid was tall, and the foul words that he had said to her. Just as she had calmed down severly, the compartment door flew up a third time. Only this time, it was that arrgoant boy who stood there, with a look of disgust in his face.

"So this is where the little crybaby went. Would have thought that someone with her fame and wealth had more guts. And who are you two? By the look of your clothes, I'd say that you where mudbloods."

This angered Hallie, not only because the boy actually picked on a girl, but also because she knew what he had called her and Hermione. Jumping up, she pointed her wand at him.

"Get out from here. Now." She said in a calm voice, though one could hear the anger that lied in the undertone.

"Or what? You filthy little mudblood don't actually think that you could possibly harm me, Draco Malfoy?"

"I don't intend to hurt you, just stun and humiliate you. That is, if you don't want to leave instead."

Now both Hermione and Nova had gotten up too, pointing their own wands at Malfoy. The boy let out a small growl, then left. Sighing, the girls sat back down and began to relax. Finally, Hermione asked what both her and Hallie was wondering about:

"So, you're Nova Potter? I don't mean to offend you or anything, but you wouldn't happen to be-"

"-To be the Girl-Who-Lived?" she cut her off. "Yes, I am, at least that's what I've been told."

Seeing the expression on her face, both Hallie and Hermione knew that Nova didn't want to talk about that subject. So they started to talk about other things, much to the girl's relief.

As the hours went by, the girls got to know each other better, and they soon decided to be friends no matter what houses they where sorted to. They also found out that they had a lot in common, as they where all first years, none of them knew about hogwarts untill they got their letters (although Nova was half-blood), and they had all read through their school books. Soon it became dark, and as they finished changing into their robes, the train slowed down, before it came to a complete stop. As it was broadcasted all over the train that the luggage was to be left behind, the three girls left the compartment, and exited the train. Not sure where to go, Hallie and Nova heard a familiar voice, calling for the first years. Turning to the source of the voice, they almost had a shock.

"Hagrid!" they both exclaimed as they ran towards the Games Keeper.

"'Ello Hallie, Nova. Say, who be yer friend, huh?"

"Oh, this is Hermione Granger."

"Well, nice to meet yeh, Hermione."

"Same here."

"Anyway, we'd better get to the boats. Follow me!"

They then travelled down to the Black Lake, and setteled into the boats, four students in each. Hallie, Nova and Hermione shared their boat with a red headed boy who introduced himself as Ron Weasly. He was shocked when he heared Nova's name, and spent most of the trip staring at her as if she was something put on display. The three girls decided to ignore the boy, and went on to talk about the castle instead. They had, of course, read all about it already, but at least it got their minds of the rude boy.

They had gotten as far as to the Great Hall without any new incidents. The three girls became more and more nervous as Hermione's turn to be sorted came closer. When Professor McGonagall finally called for "Granger, Hermione," both Hallie and Minoo wished their friend good luck. After a few minutes though, the Sorting Hat came to a conclusion, shouting "Ravenclaw," resulting in a wild applause from the Ravenclaw table. As four students in a row were sorted into Slytherin, Hallie bacame even more nervous, not wanting to end up in either in Slytherin nor Hufflepuff. McGonagall then called out "Legacy, Hallie!" _Alright, nothing to worry about. If not Ravenclaw, I still have the chance of being sorted into Griffindor. And even if I don't, Hermione and Minoo will still be my firends._ She then sat down on the stool, the Sorting Hat being placed on her head.

"Ahh, I see that you're destined for many great things, Miss Legacy. You have all the attributes that each of the four houses value. Yet, two of these stand out more so than the others. But where to put you, when you'd do good in both the houses of Griffindor and Ravenclaw?"

"Ravenclaw, please put me into Rawenclaw."

"Are you sure? You could do well in both houses, you know."

"Please, put me into Ravenclaw with my friends."

"Well, if that is your wish then is better be, RAVENCLAW!"

Jumping up, Hallie ran over to her fellow Ravenclaws, feeling a happiness unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Choosing a spot between Hermione and an older girl, named Penelope Clearwater, she directed her main focus at the sorting, both anxious and nervous about where Nova would be sorted. There was about six other students before her, among them was Draco Malfoy, who got sorted into Slytherin before professor McGonagall could let go of the Sorting Hat. When it eventually became Nova's turn, she sat there for over two minutes, the hat seemingly unable to make up it's mind. Just as Hallie was on the verge of a nevous breakdown, the hat finally shouted "Ravenclaw!" and by the looks of Nova's face, she was as relieved as both Hallie and Hermione combined. Sitting down on the opposite side of the table, she looked up at the podium.

"Guess this is a new beginning, huh?"

A/N: Again, I will try to upload the next chapter soon, so please don't send any curses, it won't speed things up anyway.


	3. Classes and new Revelations

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I promise that the next ones will be longer than this. Also, I have thought about something for a long time, and had planned to say this when I published the first chapter, but better late than never, right? Anyway, I want to dedicate not only this chapter, but the whole story to my late big sister, whom I doubt anyone got to know. I sinserely wish that she was here to guide me, but hopefully she's in a better place.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the world of Harry Potter, nor any of it's original characters. I do claim my ownership over Hallie and whatever parts of the plot that differ from J.'.**

Chapter Three

Classes and new Revelations.

The next week went by faster than you could say "Hogwarts". Classes started on the day after the welcome-feast, and the trio was relieved when they got their lessons schedule, as they had almost no classes with the slytherins. The only exceptions were astronomy and history of magic. The only subject they had with the gryffindors was herbology, in which Hallie turned out to be a natural. It actually seemed as if the plants understood her, and did what she wanted them to do. Even professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff, was impressed with Hallie's herbology skills. Besides herbology, Hallie found out that her favourite classes where transfiguration, taught by professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, and charms, taught by professor Flitwik, head of their own house, Ravenclaw. Hermione and Nova was also pretty good in charms, but where Hermione was better in transfigurations, Nova found a liking to defence against the dark arts, or DADA for short, which was taught by professor Quirrel. Their least favourite subject was poitions, as the teacher, professor Snape, head of Slytherin, was always racking down on Nova, even though she had never done anything towards him.

Saturday night came, and the trio decided to relax in their common room, doing homework or other things while having a friendly conversation. When Hallie bagun searching for one of her textbook in her bag, she felt something else. Taking it up from the bag, she recognized the statue she had found in Florida. she had not expected her two friends to fall silent upon seeing the statue. "What?" Hallie asked after a few seconds. "Well, it's just that I have a similar statue in my trunk," Nova stated, before continuing. "I'll go get it now, so that you can see for yourself. what about you, Hermione? Why are you so silent all the sudden?" "Pretty much the same reason you have, I too have a small figurine that reminds me of Hallie's, and I was thinking about getting it too." Both girls ran to their dormitory, leaving behind a very confused Hallie. She was still wondering what had happened when her friends returned, each with their own figurines. The only differences between the statues was that where Hallie's represented a stag, Hermione's represented a doe, while Nova's was a bird of some sort. As the girls wondered if this had any meaning to it, the three objects started to glow in the same geenish-blue light that Hallie remembered from last time, and by the looks of her best friends, they too recognized it. Things didn't get less confusing as the statues flew into the hearts of their respective owners, shocking them beyond limits. As they recovered from said shock, they looked around in the common room to see if anyone had noticed what happened to them. Relieved that none of their fellow Ravenclaws had taken any notice, they returned their attention to eachother, only to witness their hair becoming long, smooth and red while their faces changed untill they all looked alike. Hallie's and Hemione's eye color also hanged into the very same emerald green that Nova had. Nova was the first of them to discover the most interesting change that had happened to Hallie and Hermione, as neither of them had looked upon each other's head; they both had their own scar, both in the shape of a lightning bolt. As they too noticed this, Hallie spoke what they were all thinking "Is it just me, or do we look like we're...triplets?"

A/N: I'll try to finish the next chapter soon, so it'll probably be out in a couple of days. Please, give me your opinion on this story, the plot, my writing and so on, as I need it to be able to improve my writing skills. Thanks.


	4. Truths Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that does not differ from the original Harry Potter series. The only character I do cliam as my own is Hallie, at least for the moment. The plot is also mine. The rest belongs to J. , as she is the genius who wrote the amazing stories about Harry Potter and his friends. Now, to the next chapter.

**Chapter Four**

**Truths Revealed**

The following night was not a pleasant one for Hallie, or her two friends for that matter. When she woke up from her nightmare however, the only things she could remember was a woman screaming "No! Not them! Anything but them!" and them a flash of green. She was suprised, to say the least, when she told her friends about her dream, only to find out that they had had the exact same nightmare.

Up in his office, Albus Dumbledore was shocked when he found the instrument that monitored three of his glamour charms broken on the floor. Sighing, he sent for professor Flitwick, asking him to bring up Hallie, Hermione and Nova.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see us?"

"Yes, Hallie, you heard me correctly."

"Did he tell you why, professor?"

"I'm sorry, Nova, but all he told me was to send you to his office. I believe he is very fond of Lemon Drops."

Being Ravenclaws, the three girls clearly understood the dismissal and hint their head of house had given them, and quickly found themselves knocking on the door leading in to the Headmaster's office. To say that Dumbledore was shocked by their appearance, would be an understatement. Before him stood three girls, all looking like Lily Potter, except from some minor features they had gotten from James Potter. Sighing, he realized that what he had done to them in the past wasn't right, but still necessary for their survival. Conjuring two extra chairs, he motioned for them to sit down.

"I'm sure you all wonder what's going on, and why you look alike, but before I tell you why, I must ask if you have any suggestions of your own?"

Hermione didn't even bother to raise her hand before she spoke "Could it be that we're triplets? I mean, as late as tonight the three of us had the very same nightmare, a nightmare we've had for sometime now."

"Yes, Hermione, you're right. You three are triplets." Dumbledore said, and if they where anything like their mother, he knew what was coming next.

"So that means that neither me nor Hermione are muggleborn? That none of us lives with our real family? Why have we not been told?" Hallie's confusion was slowly being replaced by anger, and her voice showed it.

"There are some reasons, Miss Legacy, or Miss Potter if you prefer. First, the reasons you haven't been told by your parents, is that none of them knew. I hid all of you all under glamour charms, and obliviated both your and Hermione's parents, so they believe that you're their childs. As for your uncle and aunt, even the rest of the world, they all believe that Nova was the only one who survived the night Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow. The only reason I did what I did, was to protect you."

This time it was Nova who spoke, "So I'm not the Girl-who-lived, but in reality we're the triplets-who-lived? And if you wanted to protect us so badly, why did you place me with the Dursleys, of all muggle families? They have done nothing but neglect, shout at and force me to do all the chores for as long as I can remember! The fact that I know when I, er..I mean we, have our birthday, is a miracle! The first day of happiness I can even remember was my eleventh birtday, when Hagrid came to help me get my school suplies, because of the fact that I actually got to know somebody who cared about me enough to give me a present!" and with that she bursted into tears. Both Hallie and Hermione shot Dumbledore their own accusing glances as they moved to comfort their newly found sister. Dumbledore himself was shocked. Was this true? He had told Petunia and Vernon Dursley to take good care of Nova. Now, the child in question told him that they had not done so. Even worse, he could did not know what to do when they had to leave for their summer holidays, as he couldn't bring himself to either obliviate their knowledge of being sisters, tear them apart from each other or their adoptive families, nor send them all to the Dursleys. This was a dilemma he had not forseen, and it would take some time to find a way out of it.

The triplets sat silently at the Ravenclaw table during their lunch time. They had gotten weird looks ever since they left Dumbledore's office, and while they had agreed to let Dumbledore tell the school the truth about the night their parents died, they could not yet decide if it was a good or a bad thing. As the luch came to near to it's end, their Heasmaster rose from his chair.

"Dear students, I have an important announcement to make." He waited for all to become silent before he continued, "You all know what happened the night when Lord Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow eleven years ago. What you did not know, was that young Miss Nova Potter was not the only survivor." This caused confusion and a great deal of mumbling among the students. "The truth is that her two sisters, Star and Crystal, also know as Hallie Legacy and Hermione Granger respectively, also survived. They went into hiding unknowingly, and neither of them knew the whole truth until a few hours ago, so please, do not ask them any questions, as this was all done due to their safety. That was all."

"I wonder how porfessor Snape will act towards us now," the look of consentration on Hallie's, or Star's as her real name was, face as she mused could be seen from over a miles distance. "I mean, if he was evil against Nova before, how will he behave against the tree of us during our potions class tomorrow?" All three shuddered at the sheer thought.

As the week went by, their first flying lesson came closer and closer. Hermione (aka. Crystal) seeking knowledge about their real parents, found out that their dad, James Potter had been one of Gryffindor's star seekers, thus the conclusion that none of the triplets should have any real problems flying a broom. Given this new confidence in themselves, Hallie, Hermione and Nova went down to the Quidditch pitch for the flying lesson. The only downside was that they shared it with the Slytherins. This changed however, as not only did they manage to get their brooms to jump up into their hands faster than Malfoy did; he was also told that his grip on the broom was wrong. When one of their housemates, Padma Patil, lost control of her broom, they all reacted quickly enough to fly up to her, and silently cooperated to get her down safely. Madam Hooch, the flying teacher, was so impressed at their flying and cooperation skills, that she gave them 10 points each, and recommended them for their house team as chasers, making their day a lot happier, as they managed to follow both their parents footprints, becoming Ravenclaws like their mother, and joining their house team like their father.

The Trio was about to discover something new about themselves that night. No sooner had Hallie fallen asleep, before she found herself on a wide, green field of grass. As she enjoyed the sight, she noticed movement in front of her, but before she could even begin to think about what to do, a beautiful white fox, with emerald green paws, tail tip and eyes emerged from the tall grass. As Hallie's eyes looked over the animal, she noticed a detail of importance; on the fox' head was a green, lightning shaped pattern. She somehow realized that this was herself.

_A/N:_ Yes, Hallie is an animagus. So are Nova and Hermione. All three of them are fox animagus, but will also have another form, in wich they have for themselves. The color of their animal forms will have something to do with their powers, however this will be explained later.

I would like to get some rewievs, and at least one answer to my following question: Should I use Hallie and Hermione's original names (Star and Crystal) more often, and if so, how? Anyway, thanks for reading.


	5. Close Call

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but Hallie, the plot and the animagus forms.

**Chapter Five**

**Close Call**

Hallie was ecstatic, to say the least. The morning after her strange dream she and her two sisters could be found in the library, searching for information about what it meant to be an animagus. It turned out that Hermione and Nova was fox animagi too, with the only difference in color, as Hermione's form was white with blue paws, eyes and tail tip, while Nova's form was the same except red instead of blue. They had yet to find the reason behind their animagi forms difference in color, but it would help them tell each other apart. It was an unspoken agreement that no one should be told about their newfound abilities, as keeping something about yourself could be a lifesaver, especially if Professor Dumbledore was right when he suspected that Voldemort would eventually return.

As the months passed, the Trio became better known with their class- and housemates. Still, the one person they trusted the most besides themselves was Padma Patil, who unlike her twin, Parvati (who got sorted into Gryffindor), knew how to keep a secret. The only thing they did not tell Padma about was their animagus forms, which they trained hard every weekend to be able to achieve. It didn't take long.

Merely a month after the Trio discovered their animagus forms, students gathered outside the castle to see if the rumors about some strangely colored foxes were true. Even the Headmaster was shocked to see the three slightly different colored foxes play on the school grounds. It truly was an amazing sight, seeing as these animals where highly magical and did not just show up without further warning. The one thing he did notice about the foxes where that all three of them had a lightning-shaped pattern on their heads. Smiling to himself, he decided to have a small talk with three of the first year Ravenclaws soon.

Meanwhile, the three sisters were having fun, not caring that half the student body was watching them play with each other. The girls where the most interested in the three foxes, claiming that they were 'so cute it should almost be illegal'. The boys on the other hand, was only intrigued by the fact that these foxes were extremely rare, and that this could be a once in a lifetime chance to witness it. Either way, Hallie, Hermione and Nova just wanted to have some careless fun, and did not notice anything but each other. Until a certain blond Slytherin appeared that is.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here; three rare animals that would make the Malfoys even more famous. You three are going home with me during the Christmas holidays. _Stupefy_!"

All the students watched in shock as the stunner hit the white and blue fox head on, knocking it unconscious. But whatever they might have expected to happen was nothing near what actually did happen; the white and red fox ran towards her fallen playmate, nudging her carefully with her nose, while the white and green fox glared at Malfoy. Before Malfoy could send another stunning hex, roots shot up from the ground, knocked the wand out of his hand, before wrapping themselves around the now paralyzed Slytherin. Then the fox, now revealed to be a Nature fox, turned to her playmates and assisted the now semi-conscious white-blue fox getting back up on her feet, before the three disappeared in the suddenly tall grass. The first person react was Professor McGonagall, who walked calmly over to Draco Malfoy (though it was clear she was suppressing her anger), and deducted 50 points from Slytherin for his disrespect towards harmless magical creatures, and gave him a month's detention with the caretaker, Mr. Filch.

After a quick check-up on Hermione, Hallie and Nova changed back to their human forms.

"So our suspicions about us being magical creatures were right, then," said Hallie.

"It sure seems so. I'd guess your form is that of a Nature fox, while Hermione is a Weather fox. I guess I'm an Emotions fox. It would certainly fit with the descriptions in that book Hermione found when we first discovered our forms."

"I knew you could come up with conclusions like that if you just wanted, Nova. You really have to start believing more in yourself. If you do, then potions would be-"she was interrupted by a now awake and groaning Hermione.

"What happened? It feels like I've been hit by a car."

"Malfoy threw a stunner at you. You've been unconscious for a few minutes." Nova informed her. "It would be best if you lay still so that I can examine you."

"You really should ask Madam Pomfrey to teach you some healing spell, Nova. You really are a natural."

"Thanks, 'Mione, though you're too late about making me go to her; I've already done it." Nova smiled at her sisters, before continuing "Now, I think we should return to our common room, maybe even see if we can put you to bed, Hermione."

"I don't need you to tell me to go to bed, sis. I was planning to do it anyway."

"Glad to see that the stunner didn't affect your mind," Hallie teased, before helping Hermione to her feet. "I might turn in too. What about you, Nova?"

"The same. It has been a long and exhausting day after all."

As they neared the Ravenclaw common room, they were met by their head of house, Professor Flitwick.

"Girls, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak a word with you." He informed them, before adding "No, you're not in trouble," as he saw their faces fill with worry.

"Professor, do you think Headmaster Dumbledore would mind if we took it tomorrow? We really would like to go to bed right now." Hermione pleaded.

"Funny you should ask, since Professor Dumbledore predicted you might want just that, and if so then I should inform you that he will meet you after dinner tomorrow. I take it you know the password to his office?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"Good. Now, off you go, and sweet dreams."

"Thanks."

_A/N:_ Yes, Dumbledore suspects that our new heroes are animagi, but that is not the only reason why he calls them to his office. Also, I will not follow the original storyline when it comes to Quirrel. I will, however, keep the idea of him and Voldemort sharing his body.


	6. Secrets Discussed

_A/N:_ Sorry for the delay, but I've had a writers block, though my friends and family may also have the honor of keeping me from writing... Anyway, I've mentioned it before, but it doesn't seem like you guys think I'm serious; I'd really like some reviews. And with that said, here's the next chapter, skipping the dislaimer that most of you who visit fanfictions probably know by heart anyway. Oh, alright, if you really want it, then here you go:  
**Disclaimer; I'm not J. K. Rowling, and thus does not own the world of Harry Potter. I, as many others, am merely playing around in her sandbox. The only character I claim as my own is Hallie.**  
There, happy? Now, onwards with the story, and again, please review.

**Chapter Six**

**Secrets Discussed  
**

"So what you are saying is that you all had a dream about a month ago, regarding your current animagi forms?"

The Trio had gone up to the Headmaster's office the first thing in the morning, as it was Saturday.

"Yes, Professor Dubledore," said Hallie, "none of us knew about it before that, and we're not sure of exactly what animals we are, though we suspect that I'm a Nature Fox, Nova an Emotions Fox and Hermione a Weather Fox. We haven't been able to find much information on the abilities of these magical animals though."

"I believe you are correct in your assumptions. I happen to have some books on the abilities of your forms, which I will lend you before you leave my office. There is one more thing I'd like to discuss before you leave though; have any of you written to your families and told them of the circumstances yet?"

The three girls shared a look. "No, Professor."

"I suspected as much," Dumbledore gave them a knowing look, before continuing, "Which is why I took the liberty of doing so myself. The problem is that I still don't know where I'll let you live from now on."

"Where YOU will let us live? Excuse me if I'm rude, Headmaster, but isn't that up to us and our parents to decide?" Hallie exclaimed. "As far as I know, you're our headmaster, and what we do in the summer is none of your concern." Both Nova and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement. Hermione then continued. "If Nova wishes, which I'm sure she does, I can ask my parents if she can live with us from now on. I have always wished I had siblings, and when they hear how badly Nova has been treated, I'm sure they'll allow it, not to mention that she actually is my sister. But what about you, Hallie?"

"I'm not sure, as I have a home I like, and a younger sister I'm going to miss, not to mention my parents." Hallie said, and then hurriedly added "That doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you two either." She let out a sigh. "I don't know what to do; one part of me wants to return to my adoptive family, the other part wants to be with you. The best would be to ask our parents for advice in this situation."

"If I had any doubts that you three actually belonged in Ravenclaw, they have been removed. Seeking your parents for advice is indeed a smart solution, although a temporary one." The girls thought their headmaster appeared slightly more amused than normal, but then again; he was always happy about something, at least when they saw him. After giving them a final warning to be careful when playing around in their animagus forms, Dumbledore dismissed the girls.

Hallie, Nova and Hermione sat in their common room doing homework, while listening to their two dorm mates, Su Li and Padma Patil, discussion about the three mysterious foxes that had been seen the day before. "I still can't believe Malfoy actually attacked those cute and innocent foxes," said Padma. "I mean, who with their mind in the right place would do that?"

"I know what you mean. I do believe most of the students and teachers are at least angry at him for doing that. I don't think I've ever seen anything as beautiful as those three foxes just playing around in the grass."

"Where did he learn that stunner anyway?" Nova couldn't help from entering the conversation.

"Probably from his dad, I mean, none of the teachers have teached it yet… hey, wait a minute! I know the school's rumor mill is fast, but nobody has ever mentioned that Malfoy used a stunner, and I can't recall seeing you, or your sisters for that matter, at the grounds yesterday. So how come you know that Malfoy cast a stunning spell?" asked Padma.

Nova regretted entering the conversation, but she liked Padma and Su. Looking at her sisters, they communicated silently, before Hallie and Hermione sighed together. "Ok, we have agreed to let the two of you in on our little secret. It's not like you wouldn't find out anyway. You have to promise not to tell anyone though, not even your family," she glared at Padma. It was well known to the whole school that Padma's sister, Parvati, was one of the worst gossips in the school, second only to Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor in their year. "If you agree on the term, let's go up to our dorm room."

When the last person entered the room, Hermione locked the door and put a few silencing charms on it and the walls, so that nobody could eavesdrop on them. "Remember," said Hallie, "what you two are about to see is not to leave this room, or your mouths for that matter." And with that, the trio transformed. Both Padma and Su plumped down on the nearest bed in shock over the surprise with their jaws dropped. When they didn't react after about fifteen seconds, Nova (still in her animagus form) nudged Padma while Hallie did the same to Su. The surprised girls recovered, and then began to inspect their now furry dorm mates. Su was the first to speak; "Aww, you three are so cute. Which one of you are Hallie?" None of the foxes moved from their spots, though the green one tilted her head. "So, Hallie is the Nature fox? That does explain why you are so good in herbology." "If Hallie is the Nature fox," Padma began, "then I bet Nova is the Emotions fox." She almost jumped in joy when the red fox nodded in confirmation, had it not been for the fact that Hermione had settled down in her lap. It was first when Padma was about to ask Hermione to move off of her, when she discovered that her friend was fast asleep. Considering what had happened during the last few days, and the late hour, it was understandable, thus Padma did not have the heart to wake Hermione. So instead she transfigured her own clothes into a nightie and, very carefully, relocated herself and Hermione into sleeping positions. Su Li changed into her pajama, before jumping into her own bed. When she saw both Hallie and Nova looking questioningly at her, she had to fight her laughter, as to not wake up Hermione. She then clapped her bed, signaling to Nova and Hallie to jump up. It is kind of needless to say that three of the beds were unused that night.

_A/N:_ When I wrote that last part, I got (as I'm sure many of you did as well) the image of Padma lying in her bed with Hermione cuddled up with her like a teddy bear or something like that. I was unsure whether or not to have Hallie and Nova sleep together, in their own beds, with Padma or with Su, though I finally went with the latter, as you already know. Again, please give me reviews (no, I wont stop requesting this untill I have at least 10 reviews!), comments and such, just stay off the needless flaming.


	7. Three Girls, Three new Names

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've had a few writer's blocks and moved out of the house for a while, due to my wishes within education. Anyway, here's the new chapter, right after the **Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. It belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_

**Chapter Seven**

**Three Girls, Three New Names**

Hallie woke up the next morning when something fluffy tickled her nose. Opening her eyes, she recognized Nova's tail swishing from side to side, as Su Li scratched her head. Yawning, Hallie stood up and nudged Su, earning a pat over her ears that continued as a stroke down her back. Letting out another yawn, Hallie jumped down on the floor, transformed back and went to take a shower. When she entered the dorm room afterwards, she found Nova and Hermione awake and in their Quidditch robes. Changing quickly to her own, she wondered if all the training they had went through would pay off in today's match against Hufflepuff. Gryffindor had already lost against Slytherin, mostly because of the snakes' tendency to fight dirty. Hallie's train of thoughts was interrupted by a question from Hermione, and she realized they were in the Great Hall. "Hallie, haven't you listened to what I've been saying? I've tried to ask you how you feel all the way down from the common room." "Huh? Oh, sorry, I just got caught in my thoughts is all. As for your question, I feel fine. Nervous, but fine." By the look on Hermione's face, she didn't believe her sister, but let it go in favor of getting some food before the game. They sat down at the Ravenclaw table, getting wishes of good luck from their house mates.

"I was just wondering if we really did the right thing yesterday, telling Padma and Su about our little secret," said Hallie, as she began eating some cereal. "Of course we did," Hermione answered, placing a slice of bread on her plate, "they would have found out anyway, so by telling them ourselves has more or less ensured that they don't go broadcasting it to the whole school. Besides, they are our friends, aren't they?" Hallie sighed, "You are right, as always. Oh, good morning Cho," Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, had sat down on the opposite side of the table, facing the trio and the Slytherin table. "Good morning Hallie, Hermione, Nova. You three ready for the game?" "As ready as we'll ever be I suppose," it was Nova who answered.

"…POTTER SHOOTS, AND SCORES! THE NEW RAVENCLAW TRIO GIVES COOPERATION A NEW MEANING!" It had gone an hour since the game had started, and Ravenclaw was in the lead 120 – 70 over Hufflepuff. "Hey Cho, while I admit that the Hufflepuff seeker is handsome, I have to say that you can admire him AFTER you've caught the snitch!" Hallie shouted as she chased after the quaffle. "POTTER HAS THE QUAFFLE. IT IS HERMIONE POTTER WHO HAS THE QUAFFLE; SHE'S HEADED FOR THE HUFFLEPUFF'S GOALPOST AND… WHAT IS HAPPENING? IT SEEMS SHE HAS GOT SOME TROUBLE WITH HER BROOM!" And indeed she had. Hermione's broom made short, wild movements as if it were a bull trying to throw off a cowboy. Nova was heading full speed towards her sister's aid when she saw the bludger. "Hermione! Look to your left!" In the last second, Hermione lifted her body off of the broom, making the bludger miss her. Unfortunatly, it smashed through her broomstick instead, taking away a good chunk of the handle. Hermione screamed as she lost her balance and fell off the remains of her broom, plunging straight down towards the ground. Just as she thought it was over, her journey took a sudden halt, and she heard the voice of her sister, "You okay, Mione? You sure nearly gave us a heart attack." As her feet safely touched the ground, Hermione turned towards Hallie, "blame it on the bludger. Also, I have to thank you," she turned to Nova, "sister. Thanks to your warning I'm at least conscious, instead of being transported to the hospital wing out black with a broken rib or something." "Yeah, but what happened to you while you were on your broom?"

"I know the answer to that," Padma had made her way down from the stands, with Su not far behind. "One of the teachers is to blame; we saw both Snape and Quirrel focusing on you, Hermione. Neither of them lost eye contact." "Which could mean," Su continued, "that either both professors jinxed the broom, or that one of them tried to do a counter jinx. Personally I believe the latter, as they would have succeeded far better if they had cooperated." "Ok, with that settled," Nova said, "what happens to the match?" "That's the easiest question to answer," a familiar voice came from behind. "I caught the snitch just before Hermione's broom started to act so weird. I'm just glad you're alright now," said Cho. "We should still get you to the infirmary, though. Better safe than sorry, right Hermione?"

Half an hour later the girls could be found under a tree near the Black lake. Hermione had, to their relief, escaped the accident with nothing but a couple of small bruises. And now they sat there, under the big oak, braiding each other's hair in the small breeze and talking about various subjects and classes. Any bypassing students or teachers would say that everyone in the small group of friends that sat underneath the oak had nothing but happy thoughts on their minds. Hallie and Hermione knew better. They could sense through the bond they shared with Nova that their sister was troubled by something. "Nova, is something wrong?" Hermione asked. Nova didn't even bother to look up from the braiding she did on Padma. "Not here, please." Hallie and Hermione share a look that clearly said _'When will she learn to open up?'_ "Fine," Hallie sighed, still helping Hermione with Su's hair. "But we are going to talk before we go to sleep." "As you wish," Nova's voice was filled with reluctance, which both Hallie and Hermione chose to ignore.

It was silent for a few minutes as the girls watched the wind play with the grass and the clouds moving across the sky, until Padma broke the silence, "So when will Su and I get so see you three in your animagus forms again?" She turned around towards Nova, only to find her in her fox form. "You know," Su mused, "we should give your animagus forms their own names. That way we could talk about them in public without anyone getting suspicious about it." "A great idea," Nova agreed, "do you happen to have any suggestions?" "I may have one," Padma replied, "for your animagus form, Nova; Aiko. It's Japanese, and means "Little love". Seeing as your form is a Fox of Emotions (_A/N: A little easier to say it this way, instead of Emotion Fox…. Back to the story_) and that you show so much love and compassion towards your sisters and friends, I think it fits." By now, Nova was on the verge of crying full scale, "I… I love it! Thank you, Padma! Thank you!" "You're welcome, Nova. I'm just happy you liked it." "So that makes one," Hallie said, "Now we only need to more. "I think I got one for you, Nova," said Su. "The Roman Goddess of flowers has a beautiful name; Flora. It suits your Fox of Nature." "Flora..." Hallie said, feeling the name, "I like it, seeing as flowers happen to be my favorite plants. I also have a suggestion for Hermione's Weather Fox; Ame. It's Japanese for rain." "Love it. Maybe we'll brew the animagus potion sometime so that Padma and Su may become animagi as well."

_A/N: I saw that I had gotten a review after i posted the last chapter. I really hope that'll get the snowball rolling, so that I can avoid as many errors as possible. Also, I'd love to hear some of your ideas. That's all._


	8. Additions Discovered

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, but I've had a couple writer's blocks while trying to complete this chapter. I really need some ideas as to where this should go, though I have decided to have Dumbledore being somewhat manipulative. Oh well, I can continue my rambling at the end of the chapter, Read and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own he universe of Harry Potter, nor any other characters than Hallie. I'm just playing around in a big sandbox...

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Additions Discovered**

Not much happened between the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff game and the Christmas holidays, except Padma and Su both getting to know their Animagi forms, Padma being a Shetland Sheepdog (for those that don't know, 'Shelties' looks like a smaller version of the Collie, which is the same race as the famous Lassie was), while Su had the form of a Nordic Mountain Fox, thanks to Hermione and Hallie's brewing. The only reason Nova didn't help, was that she helped Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary, as she was a natural healer.

Christmas morning in the Ravenclaw first year girls' dorm was as peaceful as any other morning, at least until a sleepy Hallie had managed to take a shower and a look in the mirror. What she saw caused her to let out a high pitched scream that woke up half of the population in Hogsmeade.

Nova rushed to the bathroom, curious as to why her sister had decided to wake up every living being within a mile's range, but what she saw froze her; at the top of Hallie's head, was two canine ears, both all white but for the tips, which were green. Her hair had become green with streaks of white and red in it, and a tail with the same color code as her ears poked out from her nightshirt. In addition, her hands and feet had become more paw-like, all matching her ears and tail.

It was not until Nova heard a silent gasp from behind, and turned only to see Hermione featuring almost the same changes that she realized it must have happened to all of them. The only difference was in the color, as it matched their Animagi forms. Hermione was the first to regain her voice. "I think we should go to Dumbledore."

* * *

The girls made their way undetected to the Headmaster's office, and had just approached the door when they heard a "Come in," from inside. As the door opened, Ame, Flora and Aiko made their way in, and turned back to Hermione, Hallie and Nova respectively. They all nervously looked up at Dumbledore, who had been stunned by their new features. The Potter triplets were more powerful than he initially had estimated. That in itself wasn't a problem, however their physical changes were.

"Headmaster, do you know why this happened to us?" it was Nova who had asked the question that was on all the sisters' minds. Albus let out a rare sigh, "Yes, Child. I believe the reason behind your sudden physical change may either lie in a power boost, which is highly unlikely, or the features have always been there, hidden by a glamour. As your mother was a natural with charms, I'd say she put a glamour on the three of you somewhere between your birth and that fateful Halloween. I will arrange a trip to Gringotts to see if your parents left behind a letter or any other information besides their will. Said will is to be read to you during the next summer."

"But Headmaster," Hermione started skeptically, "shouldn't we have felt our tails, even if they were glamoured? Or our ears, for that matter? We have been reading up on charms, and every book states the same: no glamour can make a limb disappear, only make it invisible, thus we should have been able to feel our newly gained features, even if they were under a glamour, and so should anyone else that came in contact with them."

Dumbledore appeared to think for a second, before answering,

"Your mother was a charms prodigy, as well as more than excellent in transfigurations. She may have come up with something to get the desired effect. Now, I believe it is a very nice day outside, and as such you should be outside with your currently eavesdropping dorm mates."

As he said that, the door opened to reveal Padma and Su, both blushing furiously.

"Now, while I'm not normally fond of eavesdroppers," Dumbledore said, "I believe this was out of pure curiosity and concern for the Potters, am I right?" "Of course, Headmaster," both Su and Padma quickly replied, none had seen the twinkle in their headmaster's eyes.

* * *

"Something here just doesn't add up!" Hermione was in full ranting mode as they entered their dorm. "That man is hiding something. A man of his age and position should know that there are spells to hide or alter parts of a person, I only asked to see what information he would share with us." "Yeah, but what do we do about our tails?"

"While I don't have anything against your tails, seeing as they're quite fluffy," Padma said, "I think you should hide them while out of the dorms. The ears could be passed off as a type of headband. Your hair color shouldn't cause any trouble, seeing as there are plenty dying charms you could use, as well as some glamours."

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Please, post some informative reviews about what was good or bad, so that I can improve. I would also appreciate it if you came with some ideas to the next chapter, which I doubt I'll finish before the end of March, if the tempo I've held during the writing of this chapter is an indicator. If I haven't reached an ending on the next chapter until April 27th, 2013, I will put this story up for adoption. In the meantime, I may upload a short Character Bio on the five Ravenclaws. See you next time! xD


	9. Main Character Index

_**A/N: I'm gonna put this story on hold, as I've lost all inspiration to continue. If anyone want to adopt it, just send me a PM, though for the rest of you, there's no need to despair just yet; I will try to continue this fic, as well as finishing some others I'm working on now and then. For now, here's the promised Character Index, a little late due to technical problems.**_

* * *

**Hallie (Star): **

Powers: Control over earth and air, major understanding of nature.

Animagus forms: White fox with green tail tip and feet, brown phoenix with green feather tips.

As the prankster of the triplets, Hallie manage to outwit her foe(s) in battle with even the weakest charms, and will only utilize high-level spells when necessary.

**Nova:**

Powers: Control over fire and air, major understanding of others feelings.

Animagus forms: White fox with red tail tip and feet, white phoenix with bright red feather tips.

Because of her level of empathy, Nova is the best of the three at healing spells and potions. She'll waste no time if someone is hurt during battle, healing them at once so that they can at least be transported to a safe place.

**Hermione (Crystal):**

Powers: Control over water and air, major understanding of weather.

Animagus forms: White fox with blue tail tip and feet, black phoenix with blue feather tips.

While Nova and Hallie may be considered skilled on their own, they wouldn't survive for long if it hadn't been for Hermione's love for books. She seeks out the rarest and most exotic tomes, scouring them for useful spells, charms and curses; so that they can get the upper hand in almost any battle they might end up in.

**Shared details:** Long, red hair, emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt formed scar at their temples. They will stick together no matter what, defending each other and the people they love. Also, in their animagus forms, their scars will be shown as a lightning bolt-pattern in their 'secondary' color, meaning that Hallie will have a green mark, Nova's will be red and Hermione's blue. Some of this change at the first Christmas they spend at Hogwarts.

**Padma:**

Powers: It is still unknown if she has any special powers. She's a natural at charms and transfiguration though.

Animagus form: Sable colored Shetland sheepdog.

Padma's thirst for knowledge is almost as great as Hermione's. The reason for this is Padma's desire to prove the British pureblood bigotry wrong. She wants to show them that anyone can be destined for greatness, even if they're foreigners. Nova, Hallie, Hermione and Su share her views of the pureblood bigotry, thus giving her more than enough support and confidence to achieve her goal.

**Su Li:**

Powers: Empath, natural occulmens.

Animagus form: Mountain fox (a.k.a. Arctic fox)

Su Li could have been sorted into three houses; Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. She actively seeks new knowledge, listens to what others say before wording her own opinion in a way that makes other people see her point, without swaying their opinion, and is loyal to the bone. When you then add in her empathy, it is very difficult to lie to Su.


End file.
